


When The Fires Came

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Face Slapping, Post-ANH, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Leia Organa did not interview prisoners personally—unless the right words were given.





	When The Fires Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts).



> This count as a horrible tease I believe. Please enjoy :)

They brought Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, Commander of the Alliance, the prisoner an Alliance raid on a disguised Imperial base had found there. As there had been no record, the utmost precautions had been taken. Undercover imperial agents trying to infiltrate their ranks by posing as rebel sympathizers imprisoned for those sympathies were always a possibility.  
  
It shouldn’t have been Leia’s place to check that prisoner. However, there were codes, passwords, that as the last member of the Royal House of Alderaan she was the only one to know. One of them had been used: this prisoner was thus her business.  
  
The prisoner came with his hands bound behind his back. He was a Human, wearing a plain flightsuit with dirty knees, worn boots, his cheekbones covered by tattooed stripes. He would have been a nobody on a hundred worlds, in a hundred of spaceports, just a Human with one of those faces that seemed familiar.  
  
The tattoos weren’t distracting enough. She would have known him anywhere. In other circumstances, she’d have reacted to his presence—she had feared him dead with Alderaan, the last place she had known him to be. In those present circumstances, she pulled on the training that had carried her through the Imperial Senate and under the Emperor’s nose, letting nothing pass of her emotions.  
  
When he refused to stand down properly, or even stop at a distance they judged correct, the guard to his left kicked his legs out from under him. He fell with a grunt, steadied himself in a kneeling position.  
  
“Your Highness,” the other guard said with a wary glance to his colleague, “the prisoner you requested.” He held out a datapad. On it, there were dates of his intake, both at Imperial base and during the raid, the date and time of touchdown at the fleet, his possessions—nothing else than what he was wearing—what little he had revealed that had put him on the radar.  
  
Leia didn’t need all that, of course, kept the coverup going all the same. She held the datapad back.  
  
She took the few steps that separated them, crouched face to face. His eyes were steady. The kiss wasn’t. At the first gasp she held up her hand, keeping the guards in their place. She put her other hand around his throat, made it clear to other eyes who had the control.  
  
She pulled her head back, blinked slowly. “If you thought this would be a bargaining chip, I am quite sorry to dash your hopes.”  
  
His smile was almost invisible. “Mark on my bucket list, Highness,” he said, and his accent was wrong. She slapped him. More coverup.  
  
She stood up, not breaking eye contact for an instant, not even when she gestured for him to be taken back.  
  
When she learned he had escaped only a few hours later, before the shuttle reached their detention center, she smiled the same way he had smiled. In her hand was the chip he had slipped in with the kiss.  
  
Leia Organa, Princess of a dead planet, Commander of the Alliance, sat back in her chair and contemplated the information the last man anyone would suspect to gather intelligence for the Alliance had left her. It was quite inconsequential in the face of the most important information: his survival.  
  
Boba Fett was alive, and judging from what she could read, he had kept busy those past months since the death of their world and the destruction of the Death Star.  
  
She allowed herself one more smile. Then she went back to the work needed to take the Empire down for good.


End file.
